The Plan
by SoVerticallyChallenged
Summary: Lucy wants Kendall. Logan wants Camille. They pretend to date to make their love interests jealous. The results? Read "The Plan." LucyxKendall LoganxCamille LucyxLogan friendship


**The Plan**

**Author's Note: Yes, this is my first Big Time Rush fan fiction! This is a (Kucy?) fan fiction and I'm super excited! Note: This is a friendship fan fiction about Logan and Lucy and romance fan fiction about Kendall and Lucy. Enjoy!**

**Rated T because of language and Lucy's and Logan's antics. Don't ask…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. I wish…..**

**Chapter 1: Introduction and Day 1**

Lucy wakes up to the sound of a loud knock on her door. She groans and rolls up from her bed. Lucy glances at the clock. _1:30 a.m._ She opens her apartment door to find a flushed Logan.

"WHAT?" She yells in his face.

"You like Kendall!" He answers calmly.

Lucy freezes, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Face it, you like him! You stare at him, you challenge him; hell, you even giggle at his stupid jokes!"

"Okay, fine! I do! What's it to you?" Lucy glares.

"Well….I sorta got a plan."

"A Logan plan, oh gosh this can't be good," Lucy jokes, inviting Logan in. She sits down on her couch, grabbing a soda.

"Okay, here's my plan: We date to make Kendall jealous."

Lucy spits her soda out, "You said what?"

"Think about it: You and I have natural chemistry and Kendall was so pissed and jealous when he found out we schemed together. AS FRIENDS! If we were dating….." Logan stops, allowing Lucy to think about the plan.

"Well…."

Logan raises his eyebrow.

"What's in it for you?" Lucy asks.

"A chance to make Camille jealous."

"Ah, another slow love interest." Lucy grins, tossing Logan a soda. Logan stupidly opens the soda and orange soda sprays his face.

"Ha, I think this is going to work," Lucy grins evilly. Logan stands up.

"Let me…give you a hug."

"Oh no, Lover Boy," Lucy shrieks as Logan chases out of her apartment. They run down the stairs and into the lobby. Logan picks Lucy up as she shrieks and screams.

"Um, guys?" A voice says behind them.

They turn to see their blonde haired friend.

"Oh hey Kendall," Lucy winks at Logan.

"Hey…what's going on?" He asks, confused and jealous.

"Nothing, just having a midnight joke with my girl...friend," Logan awkwardly says, hugging Lucy closer to him.

"Excuse me, did you just say '_girlfriend_'?" Kendall's eyes bug out of his head.

"Yeah; Lucy and I are dating. Logan and Lucy….Lucy and Logan….L & L," Logan nervously laughs.

"Um, cool…got to go," Kendall rushes out, pushing through the couple and upstairs.

"Okay, bye," Logan waves. Kendall doesn't even look back.

"And you said this wouldn't work," Logan smirks. Lucy hits Logan.

"No, it's still not going to work! We need to kiss!"

"What?"

"Think about it, Smarty; he might think this is a hoax and not fall _completely_ for it! We need to act like a real couple! Like kiss, hold hands, and shit!" Lucy says.

Logan nods his head slightly, "You're right."

"Aren't I always?" Lucy smirks.

**~Lucy and Kendall~~**

The next day, Logan enters the apartment silently. He turns and finds five pairs of eyes on him.

"Where were you?" Mama Knight asks, crossing her arms.

"Out…with my girlfriend," Logan answers in his Logan demeanor.

"Camille?"

"No…Lucy."

Shock rushes through the room.

"That girl downstairs?" Katie asks, with a shocked expression on her face.

"Yup."

"And you were with her all night?" Mama Knight asks slightly confused.

"**Yup**."

"I saw them in the lobby at 2 a.m.," Kendall reminds them. "Where were you the rest of the night?"

"At the park, stargazing," Logan answers, walking into his room. The dysfunctional family follows him.

"_You_ and…Lucy? Are we all talking about _our_ Lucy, you know, the girl with red streaks in her hair," Carlos says, making sure.

"The exact same one! Now if you would excuse me, I have to get dressed for my date with Lucy," Logan shoos them out and locks the door.

The family groans. "COME ON, WE WANT MORE DETAILS!" Katie yells through the door.

"Man, I wonder how Kendall's taking this, you know; since he likes Lucy," James shakes his head.

"Yeah Kendall, how are you taking this?" Carlos turns to face Kendall but the spot is empty. "Kendall?"

**~Lucy and Kendall~**

Kendall furiously knocks on Lucy's door. Lucy answers.

"Oh hey, Kendall-**whoa**!" Lucy yells as he drags her out of her apartment and out into the hallway. He pushes her against the wall and corners her by putting his hands up above her.

"You're not really dating Logan, are you?" He says with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Of course I am! Didn't you hear about our midnight date?" Lucy answers.

He licks his lips and leans closer. "You know you want me….."

Lucy lightly pushes him off her. "No…stop."

He keeps on pressing in and her eyes widen. She turns her head and he kisses her cheek. She darts under him and into her apartment.

Kendall blinks, confused.

**~Lucy and Kendall~~**

Lucy closes the door with a slam and starts to text Logan.

_**Lucy: Okay, we need a plan! Kendall almost figured it out by trying to seduce me!**_

_**Logan: Shit! But I knew he'd try that. That's why I made a schedule!**_

Lucy raises her eyebrow. A schedule?

_**Logan: Day 1: Make Kendall jealous by talking about a 'date.' Check!**_

_**Day 2: Have a date by the pool and therefore go public. Have first kiss in front of everyone.**_

_**Day 3: Have a lazy date in my apartment. Make sweet little kisses. 3**_

_**Day 4: TBA.**_

_**Lucy: Sounds great. So…Day 2 is today?**_

_**Logan: Yup; meet you in 5 at the pool. Wear something cute.**_

_**Lucy: Don't I always?**_

Lucy smirks as she reaches for her skimpy black bikini….

**And that was chapter 1! There might be a delay in chapter2 because my computer broke down and I'm posting this on my Nana's (Grandma's) computer. I don't know if she'll let me upload chapter 2.**

**~SoVerticallyChallenged**


End file.
